moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Trupi Las
Trupi Las - położony na terenie Necrocronusa, prawdopodobnie najrzadziej odwiedzany przez mieszkańców obszar CreepyTown. Położony blisko centrum samej krainy, skryty w wiecznym, niemal nocnym mroku, posiada największą ze wszystkich obszarów gamę organizmów żywych, stanowi też ukrytą kwaterę Sekty, pewnej grupy ludzi, fanatycznie oddanych przewodzącej im czarownicy krwi. O samym Trupim Lesie ciężko powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, chociaż teoretycznie jego obszar obejmuje też wzgórze cmentarne, gdzie znajduje się sklepik Ienstreta i bagna, na których położona jest krypta Scarlett, w praktyce odstępy między większymi skupiskami drzew są tak duże, że ciężko mówić tu o jednolitej strukturze, a raczej o porozrzucanych wysepkach, połączonych minimalnie większymi zaroślami niż reszta upiornego miejsca. Trupi Las sam w sobie jest dość groźną krainą, a to za sprawą magii czarownicy Zevry, która wpłynęła na drzewa rosnące w głównej części lasu, tak aby te atakowały intruzów. W ten sposób wielu nieostrożnych wędrowców zostało już zamordowanych przez nagły atak położonych płytko przy ziemi, korzeni o kolcach ostrych jak brzytwa i wytrzymałych niczym stal. Same drzewa są połączone z umysłem czarownicy, dzięki temu może ona równie dobrze zabić, co obezwładnić i pojmać osobę, która zakradła się do jej "domu", dzięki tej kontroli jej wyznawcy pozostają natomiast całkowicie bezpieczni od ataków swej Matki. Poza samymi drzewami, w lesie czają się także czarne wilki, będące znacznie szybszymi odpowiednikami swych naturalnych wersji, a których watahy lubią przemierzać całego Necrocronusa, okazjonalnie wypuszczając się poza jego tereny, by zapolować na coś lepszego niż niewielkie upiorne gryzonie, czy inne odmiany niewielkiej zwierzyny, jakie kryją się w całej krainie. Co ciekawe same wilki nigdy jeszcze nie zaatakowały żadnego z kultystów Sekty, ani samej Zevry, co jest o tyle dziwne, że kobieta nigdy w żaden sposób nie wpływała na ich behawioryzm, uznając te dzikie stworzenia za idealne w swej niepospolitej brutalnej krwiożerczości. Same wilki potrafią obejść się bez pożywienia całymi tygodniami i bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że żywią się mroczną energią, natomiast na organizmy żywe, polują tylko dla własnej rozrywki. Okazjonalnie w lesie zdarza się, że z grobu, czy może raczej dziury w ziemi, powstanie jakiś truposz, są one jednak szybko obezwładniane przez magiczne drzewa, by być wypuszczone jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. W ten sposób Zevra zyskała sobie całkiem sporą bandę nieumarłych, których w razie potrzeby może rzucić do walki z potencjalnym nieprzyjacielem, który będzie zbyt liczny, albo zbyt silny dla jej drzew. Wówczas kobieta najpewniej będzie chciała jak najszybciej wynieść się ze swego aktualnego miejsca zamieszkania, a banda niemal nieśmiertelnych truposzy, będzie idealna do tego by opóźnić marsz nieprzyjaciela. No i wreszcie najciekawsze miejsce czyli kwatera Sekty. Zevra w swej ostrożności zadbała o to by nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na jej dom. Wejście do obozu Sekty znajduje się bowiem u podstawy jednego z większych drzew, a kontrolująca je magia rozplątuje i zaplata swe odrzwia tylko przed członkami jej kultu, lub na wyraźne życzenie czarownicy i tak, obóz Sekty znajduje się pod ziemią. Co ważne jednak nie jest to zwykła nora wygrzebana w ziemi, taki wygląd ma jedynie pierwszy odcinek, będący w rzeczywistości zmyłką dla potencjalnego przeciwnika, który dostanie się do wnętrza kompleksu. W wydrążonej w ziemi pieczarze, trzymanej w całości, głównie dzięki oplatającym ją korzeniom drzew, której stale strzeże niewielka grupka kultystów, znajduje się ogromny głaz, w rzeczywistości będący iluzją. Za nim, na końcu długiego, porządne wykonanego kamiennego korytarza znajdują się mocne, stalowe drzwi, z kilkoma stanowiskami strzelniczymi, skąd obrońcy mogą atakować przeciwnika przy pomocy swych kusz, rzadziej łuków zarezerwowanych na polowania na żyjących na Necrocronusie "roślinożerców", w praktyce będących mniej agresywnymi wszystkożercami. Po pokonaniu tych drzwi, przeciwnik musi uporać się z prawdziwym labiryntem wąskich korytarzy i korytarzyków, prowadzących do komnat kultystów, składzików, czy innych komnat o najróżniejszych funkcjach, oraz kolejnymi parami, często o wiele mocniejszych, naznaczonych krwawymi runami odrzwi. Istnieją trzy takie poziomy, każdy mniejszy od drugiego, jednak lepiej chroniony, co ważne cała baza ma strukturę schodkową, więc stając na środku pierwszego poziomu i wwiercając się w dół, napastnicy nic nie zyskają, muszą albo na oślep atakować z powierzchni, albo przedzierać się przez kolejne poziomy defensywy. Dla przykładu podczas gdy pierwszego poziomu strzegą najwyżej kultyści, ostatniego strzeże cała armia pomniejszych demonów, które spętane są gotowe rzucić się do walki w imię kobiety odpowiedzialnej za sprowadzenie ich do tego świata i rozerwać każdego jej przeciwnika na strzępy. Sama baza, wykonana w większości z kamienia, którym obudowane są ściany, sufit i podłogi, oświetlana i ogrzewana jest natomiast z pomocą demonicznych krwawych ogni, które dają sporo światła, pobierając raczej niewiele energii życiowej, a z wzmocnieniem odpowiednich run, nie pobierając jej niemalże wcale, nadmiar ciepła jest z kolei odprowadzany systemami wentylacyjnymi do głównego wejścia, skąd wypuszczany jest on na zewnątrz. A w razie zablokowania głównego wejścia, Zevra może po prostu zmniejszyć intensywność płomieni. Obóz ma stały dostęp do wody, dzięki obfitym opadom, które stale zbierają wodę w glebie, a ta z kolei zbierana jest w specjalnym zbiorniku na dnie obozu, wcześniej przechodząc przez rozstawione na pierwszym i drugim poziomie, farmy podziemnych grzybów, które są głównym składnikiem diety kultystów, a których i tak szybko rozrost przyspieszany jest, przez moc czarownicy, chociaż zebranie dostatecznie dużej ilości energii życiowej aby wykarmić taką populację, czasami wymaga łupieżczego wypadu, w celu porwania i zamordowaniu kilku osób, taka ilość energii wystarcza jednak na bardzo długi czas. Zawsze można też zamiast tego pozbyć się ślamazarnego członka Sekty, a omamiona reszta jej przedstawicieli z pewnością nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. Na krótkie podsumowanie można by rzec, że tworzy on pewien paradoks, ponieważ najrzadziej odwiedzany przez innych obszar miasta, jest chyba tym najgęściej zaludnionym, nie licząc Vanilla Unicorn. Kategoria:CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Miejsca